Creat A Cat! HOW FREAKIN' ORIGINAL!
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: yes, it's not original, I know. But the plot is, I promise! Please R&R! Flames will be turned into smores!7th update is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title says all. I know it's not very original, but I promise the plotline will be.**

**I already have a few characters put into place, but I definetely need more. SO, here's the character sheet. The blank spots are the ones where I need characters.**

LightningClan

Leader- Fallenstar, black and gray striped she-cat with a ragged scar across her left eye

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

medicine cat apprentice- (optional)

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

**FireClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

**Med. cat apprentice-**

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queen

1.

2.

kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**OceanClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors

1.

2.

, mottled brown and black tom with radiant green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

APprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders

1.

2.

**EarthClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Medicine Cat apprentice-

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Okay! That is all. PLEASE, please submit reviews for me with one or more cats in it! **

**WAIT! i forgot the submission forms! If you want to add cats, please submit a review like this:**

Name-

Clan-

Discription (personality AND how they look)-

rank (if apprentice or kit, include their warrior name above)

mate and/or kits (optional)

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name-Frostpaw, warrior name Froststrike**

**Clan- EarthClan**

**Discription- White fluffy fur with icy blue eyes, tempermental and easily set off**

**Rank- apprentice**

**mate/kits- none**

*********lalalalaaaa********

**Okay, everyone got that? Hope so! now I command you to click the REVIEW BUTTON!**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICKKK!**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?1!**


	2. 2nd update!

**Okay, because of extremely fail publishing, I needed to print the second chappie a bit early. So, thank you to TheOneAndOnlyCheeseMonster, sunfur29, Blazeflower, and GreenEyedPurpleRaven for reviewing so quickly! By the way, sunfur29, there's going to have to be a slight altercation in Shrewwhisker. P.M. me if you want to know what it is, but really it's not that important. Anyways, I'll set up another chapter after I get five or more reviews!**

LightningClan

Leader- Fallenstar, black and gray striped she-cat with a ragged scar across her left eye

Deputy-Shrewwhisker, pale ginger tom with forest green eyes

Medicine cat-

medicine cat apprentice- Twilightpaw, Black and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a dark gray tail tip and a torn right ear.

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

**FireClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

**Med. cat apprentice-**

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices

1. Blazepaw, Has blackish blueish fur, a crescent moon on her chest, white paws and white tipped ears, stunningly bright blue eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queen

1.

2.

kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**OceanClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors

1.

2.

3. Leafstorm, mottled brown and black tom with radiant green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

APprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kits

1.

2. Flightkit, gray tom with green eyes

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders

1.

2.

**EarthClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Medicine Cat apprentice-

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Okay! That is all. PLEASE, please submit reviews for me with one or more cats in it! **

**WAIT! i forgot the submission forms! If you want to add cats, please submit a review like this:**

Name-

Clan-

Discription (personality AND how they look)-

rank (if apprentice or kit, include their warrior name above)

mate and/or kits (optional) 

**Okay, everyone got that? Hope so! now I command you to click the REVIEW BUTTON!**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICKKK!**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?1!**


	3. 3rd update!

**Okay, because I have and extremely important notice (so that all of your cats don't turn evil and die) I have once again printed the next chapter really early. So, thank you to TheOneAndOnlyCheeseMonster, sunfur29, Blazeflower, GreenEyedPurpleRaven, gabbyhaley111, and Arcticmist for reviewing~! **

_**~*~*~*~*IMPORTANT NOTICE!1!~*~*~***_

******Also, just so you guys know, you might not want to be putting all your cats in LightningClan... It's a going to be a _lot_ like ShadowClan. OceanClan and FireClan are going to be the main Clans, so if you want a main part, please put in kits and/or a queen for those Clans! There are going to be three main parts, one kit from FireClan, and two from Ocean.**

**Okay. ya'll got that?(: hope you do! I'll set up another chapter after I get five more reviews or a lot of cats!**

LightningClan

Leader- Fallenstar, black and gray striped she-cat with a ragged scar across her left eye

Deputy-Shrewwhisker, pale ginger tom with forest green eyes

Medicine cat- Eclipsestorm, Jet black she-cat with a twisted paw and midnight blue eyes

medicine cat apprentice- Twilightpaw, Black and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a dark gray tail tip and a torn right ear.

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

**FireClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

**Med. cat apprentice-**

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices

1. Blazepaw, Has blackish blueish fur, a crescent moon on her chest, white paws and white tipped ears, stunningly bright blue eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queen

1.

2.

kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**OceanClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors

1. Runningclaw, black and white Tom with sea blue eyes 

2.

3. Leafstorm, mottled brown and black tom with radiant green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

APprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens

1. Sunwhisker, golden tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

Kits

1. Leafkit, A golden and white tabby she- cat with green eyes

2. Fishkit, Dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes

3. Flightkit, gray tom with bluish-green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders

1.

2.

**EarthClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Medicine Cat apprentice-

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Okay! That is all. PLEASE, please submit reviews for me with one or more cats in it! **

**Also, just so you guys know, you might not want to be putting all your cats in LightningClan... It's a going to be a _lot_ like ShadowClan. OceanClan and FireClan are going to be the main Clans, so if you want a main part, please put in kits and/or a queen for those Clans! There are going to be three main parts, one kit from FireClan, and two from Ocean. **

*******sUbMiSsIoN FoRmS!*******

Name-

Clan-

Discription (personality AND how they look)-

rank (if apprentice or kit, include their warrior name above)

mate and/or kits (optional) 

**Okay, everyone got that? Hope so! now I command you to click the REVIEW BUTTON!**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICKKK!**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?1!**


	4. 4th Update!

**I have yet another announcement! OceanClan is going to be the main Clan! Also, BEWARE! My brother Marcus is choking on your soul (random inside joke). Thank you to reviewers! My sister Morgan (a real person, not a fanfic user) who created Samuel (You might want to go read the elders list for OceanClan. Samuel is pretty epic ;D), gabbyhaley111, Arcticmist, Blazeflower, and Wildstar of WindClan!**

_**~*~*~*~*IMPORTANT NOTICE!1!~*~*~***_

******OKAY. The main parts are two kits from OceanClan, and so far I have 3/7 of how many kits I need. SO IF YOU SUBMIT CATS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit kits for OceanClan! If you do, I will telepathicly give you a virtual plushie of your favorite warrior cat! When I have all the kits, I'm going to post their names and personalities at the bottom of the character sheet and have you guys vote for which one of them should be main. Until then, PLEASE x30 SUBMIT KITS FOR OCEANCLAN! I NEED FOUR MORE!**

**I'll set up another chapter after I get five more reviews or a lot of cats!**

_**~*~*~*~*SECOND IMPORTANT NOTICE!~*~*~*~***_

**YOU SHOULD GO DOWN TO THE OCEANCLAN ELDERS AND READ SAMUEL'S DISCRIPTION! It's really awesome. You really should. Go read it(:**

LightningClan

Leader- Fallenstar, black and gray striped she-cat with a ragged scar across her left eye

Deputy-Shrewwhisker, pale ginger tom with forest green eyes

Medicine cat- Eclipsestorm, Jet black she-cat with a twisted paw and midnight blue eyes

medicine cat apprentice- Twilightpaw, Black and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a dark gray tail tip and a torn right ear.

Warriors

1. Thunderpounce, dark tabby tom with orange-amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

**FireClan**

Leader- Raisingstar, A long furred dark Ginger she-cat with rare violet eyes

Deputy- Coalfur, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

**Med. cat apprentice-**

Warriors

, Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, dark blue eyes

2. Scarshadow, Smokey black tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder and amber eyes

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices

1. Blazepaw, Has blackish blueish fur, a crescent moon on her chest, white paws and white tipped ears, stunningly bright blue eyes

2. Sunpaw, Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail, amber eyes

3. Nightpaw, black she-cat with dark blue eyes

4.

5.

6.

Queen

1.

2.

kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**OceanClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors

1. Runningclaw, black and white Tom with sea blue eyes

2.

3. Leafstorm, mottled brown and black tom with radiant green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

APprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens

1. Sunwhisker, golden tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

Kits

1. Leafkit, A golden and white tabby she- cat with green eyes

2. Fishkit, Dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes

3. Flightkit, gray tom with bluish-green eyes

4. Firekit,

5.

6.

7.

Elders

1. Samuel, tom cat with green mohawk, missing second toe on left foot bitten off by werewolf, genetic mutation: two tails, one's a porcupine. He enjoys walks on the beach, warm cups of hot chocolate and toast(: he is also deeply perservering. He has the ability to fly, trample, and is a 10/10 monster for two mana (If you play magic the gathering, you will understand the last part)

2.

**EarthClan**

Leader- Scorchstar, pitch black with red paws and green eyes

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Medicine Cat apprentice-

Warriors

1. Frostwind, snow white she-cat with amber eyes

2. Cherryblossom, A dark tortishell she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes

3. Dawntalon, A very pale gray tabby she-cat with huge amber eyes

4. 

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices

1. Stonepaw, A smoky gray almost black Tom with lighter flecks and small yellow eyes.

2. Branchpaw, A very dark brown Tom with thick tabby stripes and hazel eyes

3.

4.

5.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Alright! You already know how to submit. Name, Clan, rank, discription, mates/kits (or parents, I guess). FOR LIKE THE 50TH TIME, PLEASE SUBMIT KITS FOR OCEANCLAN!**


	5. 5th update!

LightningClan

Leader- Fallenstar, black and gray striped she-cat with a ragged scar across her left eye

Deputy-Shrewwhisker, pale ginger tom with forest green eyes

Medicine cat- Eclipsestorm, Jet black she-cat with a twisted paw and midnight blue eyes

medicine cat apprentice- Twilightpaw, Black and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a dark gray tail tip and a torn right ear.

Warriors

1. Thunderpounce, dark tabby tom with orange-amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens

1. ,

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1. Cloudfall, Pure white tom with blue eyes, mostly deaf

2.

3.

4.

**FireClan**

Leader- Raisingstar, A long furred dark Ginger she-cat with rare violet eyes

Deputy- Coalfur, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

**Med. cat apprentice-**

Warriors

1. Wildpelt, Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, dark blue eyes

2. Scarshadow, Smokey black tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder and amber eyes

3. Cricketleap, Light brown tabby tom

4. Roseblossom, Cream she cat with pink cream ears and tail

5. Stonewhisker, Dark gray with Green eyes and a scar over his eye

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices

1. Blazepaw, Has blackish blueish fur, a crescent moon on her chest, white paws and white tipped ears, stunningly bright blue eyes

2. Sunpaw, Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail, amber eyes

3. Nightpaw, black she-cat with dark blue eyes

4 Dustpaw, White tom with black paws and one brown

5.

6.

Queen

1.

2.

kits

1. Leafkit, speckled brown-and-white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

2. Longkit, gray tabby tom with gold eyes

3. Featherkit, Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

4.

5.

Elders

1. Deerface, Light brown she-cat with a white chest and face

2.

3.

4.

5.

**OceanClan**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors

1. Runningclaw, black and white Tom with sea blue eyes

2. Berryheart, speckled brown-and-white she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

3. Leafstorm, mottled brown and black tom with radiant green eyes

4. Beachtail, light sandy colored Tom with short sleek fur and has blue eyes

5. Copperfire, reddish brown tabby tom with large green eyes and white paws

6. Darkshimmer, long furred black she-cat with pale blue eyes

7.

8.

9.

10.

APprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Queens

1. Sunwhisker, golden tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

, long furred she cat with black fur and green eyes

3. Featherflight, long haired white-and-gray she-cat

Kits

1. Leafkit, A golden and white tabby she- cat with green eyes

2. Fishkit, Dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes

3. Flightkit, gray tom with bluish-green eyes

4. Firekit, Ginger she-cat with green eyes

5. Lonekit, dark brown eyes, almost black, dark amber fur and a small white star in the center of his chest

6. Bubblekit, black she cat with short sleek fur and blue eyes

7. Sandkit, He is a sandy colored Tom with long fur and hazel eyes

Elders

1. Samuel, tom cat with green mohawk, missing second toe on left foot bitten off by werewolf, genetic mutation: two tails, one's a porcupine. He enjoys walks on the beach, warm cups of hot chocolate and toast(: he is also deeply perservering. He has the ability to fly, trample, and is a 10/10 monster for two mana (If you play magic the gathering, you will understand the last part)

2.

**EarthClan**

Leader- Scorchstar, pitch black with red paws and green eyes

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Medicine Cat apprentice-

Warriors

1. Frostwind, snow white she-cat with amber eyes

2. Cherryblossom, A dark tortishell she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes

3. Dawntalon, A very pale gray tabby she-cat with huge amber eyes

4. Heavyfur, Long-haired dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Splashedpaw**

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices

1. Stonepaw, A smoky gray almost black Tom with lighter flecks and small yellow eyes.

2. Branchpaw, A very dark brown Tom with thick tabby stripes and hazel eyes

3. Darkpaw, Dark brown-and-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

4. Splashedpaw, White she-cat with patches of brown and ginger

5.

Queens

1. Brownpoppy, Brown she-cat with darker tabby spots, green eyes

2.

Kits

1. Briarkit, Dark brown tabby-spotted she-cat with green eyes

2. Fernkit, Brown-and-gray tabby tom with green eyes

3.

4.

5.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Alright! The OceanClan kits have been made. I need you guys to vote for which two cats should be mains. Here are the contestants:**

1. Fishkit, Dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes. Personality: He is witty curious smart for hus age bossy brave loyal and a troublemaker

2. Flightkit, gray tom with bluish-green eyes. Personality: depressed, no one knows why, but extremely loyal.

3. Firekit, Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Personality: when she was first born, she loved to chase leaves. She still does, and she is one of the strongest kits, even though she's smaller. hyper, exciting, and a rebel.

4. Lonekit, dark brown eyes, almost black, dark amber fur and a small white star in the center of his chest. Personality: He does not like to listen to orders, and is absolutley sure that he will become leader one day. He is a complete loner, and the only one from his litter, hence the name.

5. Bubblekit, black she cat with short sleek fur and blue eyes. Personality: a snarky sarcastic kit who often talks back which gets her in trouble. She is a rebel who likes to do things her own way.

6. Sandkit, He is a sandy colored Tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Personality: fair and just

**A/N: Okay! That is all. Sorry I didn't post more warriors, but I'm being kicked off the computer. So, please dont post anymoar cats, just vote for the main! Thank you!**

**************ANYONE WHO REVOEWS GETS A BLUESTAR PLUSHIE BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME EVEN THOUGH *spoiler alert* SHE'S DEAD*******************


	6. 6th Update!

**A/N: I REALIZED SOMETHING TODAY! (that's a shocker for me :P)**

**I never posted the disclaimer. I DONT OWN WARRIORS! It belongs to Erin Hunter. Also, I'm sorry I don't have the character sheet up. I PROMISE I'll post more warriors soon.**

**Alright! The OceanClan kits have been made. I need you guys to vote for which two cats should be mains. Here are the contestants:**

1. Fishkit, Dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes. Personality: He is witty curious smart for hus age bossy brave loyal and a troublemaker

2. Flightkit, gray tom with bluish-green eyes. Personality: depressed, no one knows why, but extremely loyal.

3. Firekit, Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Personality: when she was first born, she loved to chase leaves. She still does, and she is one of the strongest kits, even though she's smaller. hyper, exciting, and a rebel.

4. Lonekit, dark brown eyes, almost black, dark amber fur and a small white star in the center of his chest. Personality: He does not like to listen to orders, and is absolutley sure that he will become leader one day. He is a complete loner, and the only one from his litter, hence the name.

5. Bubblekit, black she cat with short sleek fur and blue eyes. Personality: a snarky sarcastic kit who often talks back which gets her in trouble. She is a rebel who likes to do things her own way.

6. Sandkit, He is a sandy colored Tom with long fur and hazel eyes. Personality: fair and just

**the votes so far are...**

**Firekit: 2**

**Fishkit: 1**

**Lonekit: 2**

**Bubblekit: 2**

**Flightkit: 0 ):**

**Sandkit: 0 ):**

**A/N: Okay! That is all. Sorry I didn't post more warriors, but I'm being kicked off the computer. PS, I HAVE TO MANY WARRIORS! D: please, please dont post anymore. I reeeeally need votes for main kits though!**

**************ANYONE WHO REVOEWS GETS A BLUESTAR PLUSHIE BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME EVEN THOUGH *spoiler alert* SHE'S DEAD*******************


	7. 7th update!

**A/N: REEEEEEEEALLY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING. Ive been grounded, and hopefully that will end soon. But, because of that, I only get 15 minz on fanfiction a day. So I can only post this. Also, we have a tie. I need you guys to choose: who do you want to be main? Firekit or Lonekit? PLEASE REVIEW SAYING WHICH! No more votes for other cats please!**

3. Firekit, Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Personality: when she was first born, she loved to chase leaves. She still does, and she is one of the strongest kits, even though she's smaller. hyper, exciting, and a rebel.

4. Lonekit, dark brown eyes, almost black, dark amber fur and a small white star in the center of his chest. Personality: He does not like to listen to orders, and is absolutley sure that he will become leader one day. He is a complete loner, and the only one from his litter, hence the name.

**the votes so far are...**

**Firekit: 3**

**Lonekit: 3**

**A/N: Okay! That is all. Sorry I didn't post more warriors, but I'm being kicked off the computer. PS, I HAVE TO MANY WARRIORS! D: please, please dont post anymore. I reeeeally need votes for main kits though!**

**************ANYONE WHO REVOEWS GETS A VITUAL (draws name out of a hat) LEAFPOOL PLUSHIE*******************


End file.
